Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $46.8\%$
Answer: $46.8$ percent = $46.8$ per cent = $46.8$ per hundred $46.8\% = \dfrac{46.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{46.8\%} = 0.468$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.